


Beautiful Mess

by misstjsxo



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Academy, Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rated for future chapters, gallifrey exists, kind of, this story is narrated, time lord children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misstjsxo/pseuds/misstjsxo
Summary: Follow the story of how different worlds collided to create one of the most beautiful messes you've ever seen (although some might call it the biggest cluster fuck to ever grace the surface of Gallifrey).





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is just setting up two of the original characters in the story. If you like where it's going, I'll be posing more! Hope you all enjoy x

Elora and Avery were forces to be reckoned with. Best friends with a bond stronger than you could possibly imagine and that scared the hell out the Gallifreyan High Council. See, Elora was an Orphan (kind of, but I’ll get to that in a little while) and they knew who her parents were. It was one of the most closely guarded secrets on that silly little planet and every single person who knew would gladly take that secret to the grave with them. Elora would have none of that and with her best friend by her side, they would battle through every single prejudice thrown their way. 

Let me give you all some background on this story of mine. According to the High Council of Gallifrey, Elora’s parents were evil monsters. This prompted hundreds and hundreds of years where Elora was treated like an outcast. She was bullied, belittled and hounded by senior members of the council to ensure she remained 'good'. Unfortunately for them, killing a child was largely frowned upon. I’m sure if it wasn’t, Elora wouldn’t be here today. Instead of keeping her in line, the harassment Elora faced did nothing but fuel her absolute hatred for Gallifrey. She became a cynical, slightly neurotic, stubborn, bitch and she loved every second of it. Although some would argue that given her parents, she was always destined to turn out that way. 

Avery on the other hand, was a good girl. She had a smile that would light up any room and a heart of absolute gold. If you were to ask anyone on Gallifrey they would tell you that Avery was a kind hearted, sweetheart. Except Elora, if you asked Elora about Avery she would tell you that she is cheeky, manipulative and nothing but a trouble maker in disguise. The good girl act was a façade that allowed her to get away with most things others wouldn’t dream of doing. Together they were a raging fire that could not be extinguished. 

Why am I telling you all of this? Well apart from the fact it’s one hell of a story, I want to make sure this doesn’t become another mythical lore that children are told before their bedtimes where every household has a different rendition. I want people to know the truth, to remember these amazing people for who they were, not who people made them out to be. So, if you stay with me, you’ll hear the story of how different worlds collided to create one of the most beautiful messes you’ll ever have the pleasure of hearing about. I’m sure you’ll know some of the people I talk about, others will be new. I promise you though, if you’re anything like me, you will love every second of it.


	2. Plans and Schemes

Gallifrey is warm. Not the lovely, flowing dress and lounge around in fields of grass kind of warm though. It was the stifling, ‘I want to rip my skin off so I stop sweating’ kind of warm. Elora and Avery sat perched together in front of a tiny little fan in their living room. 

“You’d think for such an advanced species they’d invest in a good bloody cooling system” Elora huffed. 

“Congratulations Ellie” Avery smirked up at her friend who gave her a ‘what the hell are you on about’ kind of look. “That was the 80,000th time you’ve said that since we joined the Academy…Really quite an effort if I do say so myself”.

“You’re such a smart-ass Ava, you know that right?” Elora said with a smile 

Jumping up from her spot on the floor, Avery walked into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Sliding herself up onto the bench she looked down at her friend again. “You know, we graduate pretty soon. I cannot believe we are actually going to get out of this place”. 

Elora sighed, “You know they won’t let me leave Ava please, I don’t want to have this conversation again” and with that, she climbed off the ground and headed for her bedroom.

************************************************************************************

It’s mid-afternoon and the only thing that can be heard floating out of the Doctors office is bickering. 

“Absolutely not sir, I cannot allow it!’ Nardole sits down in a chair opposite the Doctor in a huff. 

“You think I want to!” the doctor was exasperated now, “But I cannot very well sit back and watch my home planet be destroyed for a second time now can I” 

“You’ve been exiled from the planet sir, they do not want your help. Besides that, you must be here to guard the vault” Nardole states in a matter of fact tone.

“Well, I mean…About that” the Doctor hesitates for just a slight moment before continuing “I was thinking maybe I could take Missy along with me, and Bill and you if you want to come” 

If it were possible, Nardole’s eye balls would have popped out onto the floor and rolled away “No no no I will have absolutely none of this, we are not taking her out of the vault, let alone taking her out of the vault to go to Gallifrey!” 

“She has been in there for long enough now Nardole, you’ve seen the progress she has made” 

“Doctor she still calls me egg man, I would not call that progress” 

“It has been 200 years, she has helped us countless times before and honestly, you do kind of look like an egg” 

Nardole looked at the doctor in disdain “fine, but if things go badly, it’s on you” 

“isn’t it always?” and with that, the Doctor was off.

 

************************************************************************************

“Elorrrra” Avery sung from outside her bedroom door “let me in please, I’m sorry but you can’t lock yourself away in your room and sulk” 

“I am doing no such thing Avery, I do not sulk” Elora responded back in a creepily calm manner. 

Heaving herself over her bed, Elora grabbed a book and flung it at the door. The corner of the book clipped the door handle which flicked the lock up. Avery pushed the door open and popped her head around the corner.

“You know, you could have gotten up and unlo-” She stopped mid-sentence and gawked at the sight in front of her. Elora was surrounded by papers, books and maps. A plethora of information about the layout of Gallifrey. 

“Cat got your tongue Ava” Elora teased.

“I don’t know why in Rassilon’s name I thought you’d be doing anything in here other than scheming” Avery sounded serious but she had a smirk firmly planted across her face.

“Not scheming, I am planning delicately thank you very much” 

“So then, how are we getting out of here?”

“At the graduation ceremony” she paused for effect and Avery rolled her eyes “the council's guard will be down. You’ll collect your book first, wait for outside the hall, if you look like you’re reading no one will question you. When I get my book, I’ll walk out to find you and we’ll get going.” 

“Get going where, they won’t let you off the planet?”

“This is the fun part, Avery Lunder. You and I, we’re stealing a TARDIS” 

 

************************************************************************************

“Doctor, doctor, doctor…You really think they want our help?” Missy sauntered past the Doctor and propped herself up on the piano. 

“Well no, I’d say they don’t even know they need our help” 

“You’re always so keen to help, such a good boy but I’m afraid I won’t be joining you. You know they’ll kill us if they work out who we are, yes?” Missy’s question was meant to be rhetorical but there was a part of her that needed to know that he knew the danger. 

“I know Missy, you think I would go in there without a plan? He quizzed the Time Lady in front of him.

“if you mean plan in the traditional sense then, yes. If by plan you mean ludicrous scheme then I’m sure you’ll be more than prepared” she’s being purposefully difficult now but with a little more pressure, the Doctor hopes she’ll cave and accompany him. 

“You’re usually the one with the ludicrous schemes Missy. How many times have you lobbied to destroy a planet for the fun of it? Daggers shot in his direction “We go into Gallifrey via a vortex manipulator. We’ll be undercover. They will never need to know it’s us. You’ve always been one for disguises after all.” 

With her legs crossed on the piano, Missy moved back and laid her head down on the cool wood “Will the girl and the egg man be coming?”

“Preferably”

“Can I have my umbrella”

“If you must” 

Missy sighed deeply “I’ve never been one to resist a little bit of fun”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone x


End file.
